Once a fixture such as a fan or chandelier is installed in an elevated position (e.g., a ceiling), homeowners face the problem of cleaning the fixture. Some homeowners never try to clean the fixture, while others try piecemeal cleaning approaches such as removing chandelier crystals to hand wash and so on. Many homeowners cannot reach the fixture, such as with a chandelier installed in a foyer 20 with a high ceiling. Even chandeliers attached to lower ceilings still require cleaning, such as those found in a dining room or other room. Many homeowners are reluctant to spray cleaning solutions since they do not want to damage the fixture, walls, artwork or furniture that may be near the fixture.